The Watercolors of Scales
by FireGladiator
Summary: Prince Uchiha Sasuke was aloof and handsome. He got whatever he wanted and took any woman he wanted. He had no interest in being in a relationship and thought love was a nonexistent foolish emotion. However, things all change when he finds and meets mermaid and Hyuuga princess, Hyuuga Hinata washed up ashore.[AU].


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Note: Happy 2015 Everyone! I really hope everyone had a wonderful New Year!**

**Author's Note #2: Sasuke is twenty and Hinata is nineteen in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The Watercolors of Scales<p>

Uchiha Sasuke stood far off to the side, he watched the multiple men and women dance on the floor and he clicked his tongue. He cursed underneath his breath, fixing the collar of his shirt, he didn't know why Itachi insisted he go to these balls. He had no interest in meeting new people or dancing at all. However, Sasuke knew that this ball was a way for the Uchiha royal family to maintain its good diplomatic relations with one of the many earls and countesses of Konohagakure. He snorted at the thought sometimes these balls were exasperating, often times he found other guest wanting to push their daughters on him. After all, he was highly reputable for his looks and he was a prince so he had the fortune but Sasuke could care less. And on top of it all, whenever he attended on one of these kami forsaken things, every woman in the room rather married or not wanted to dance with him or for him to even blink in their direction.

Whatever.

There was also fountain in the back of the ballroom, it attracted the guests' attention but Sasuke paid no mind. The fountain was a mermaid who was holding an urn with water pouring out. He could almost scoff at the idea, Konohagakure was one of the five major kingdoms that served as a major trading port and often times, sailors came back with stories about how they've seen mermaids.

And they babbled on and on about if you see one you will receive good luck, if you capture one then you will have good fortune in all areas of your life and if you save one then you will be granted a wish.

Sasuke didn't believe any of the nonsense, it was all just stupid fairy tale and anyone who believed in such a thing was a fool.

He heard a burst of giggles come his way and his eyes flickered in the direction. Sasuke saw a group of women staring at him a couple of feet away, they had fans covering their bashful faces but they stared at him with desire. He smirked at them and rolled out his tongue, licking his lower lip. They gasped at him but then giggled more. His eyes rested on a red-haired girl who had her hair pinned up into an elaborate design and a pink empire line dress. She had on matching gloves and to his surprise, she held his stare. He lifted up off the wall, sauntering up to her and she put down her fan. She smiled at him and chewed on her full lips.

He bowed to her and extended his hand. "Would you care to dance?" She nodded at him but did not slip her hand into his immediately. Instead, she ran her hand down his arm very sensually and then back to his hand.

Sasuke hissed, pulling her onto the dance floor and his hand settled on her hip as they danced.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki, Baroness of Snake Country." She introduced. Her hand rested on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"I assume you already know who I am."

"I do." Karin cooed. "Who hasn't heard about you, Prince Sasuke? I heard that you didn't like dancing."

"I don't." Sasuke said flatly

"And yet you are here with me." Karin said with a seductive smile. Sasuke moved his hand lower on her hip and pressed his hand against her body firmly. Karin's eyes widened and she rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"We both know why I choose to dance with you." Sasuke informed. "You watching me from afar, you want me don't you?"

"I do." Karin admitted. "I am getting married tomorrow to some man I don't even want to be with and I figured I would have some fun." Sasuke smirked grew wider. "And what better way to have fun than with a beautiful man."

"You flatter me."

"Oh don't play coy." Karin giggled as she said it. Sasuke had suffered through the ball enough, why not have a good time? Hell, he hadn't had one in a week.

"Where would you like to go?" Sasuke asked coolly. "Surely not here."

"We can leave here for an hour, take a carriage to a secluded area and partake in our activities." Karin suggested. Sasuke didn't care where he was, he would fuck anytime. He could hear her breathing get heavy as she anticipated his answer and he chuckled lowly.

"I would like nothing more." He spun her around and they parted, bowing to one another.

"I will see you in a carriage." She said with a wink. He watched her turn on her heels and head out of the ball. Sasuke sauntered over to a waiter, grabbing a glass of wine and gulped it down. He then headed out of the ball and there was a carriage parked off in the front. The footman opened the carriage and Karin patted the empty space beside her. He climbed in and the footman closed the carriage door. As soon as the carriage pulled off, Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips against her throat. Karin threw back her head and she covered her mouth. He rolled out his tongue, running it across her skin and he pulled down the collar of her empire line dress. His mouth covered the hardened buds of her breasts as he grabbed the other one, massaging it. Karin's breathing became labored and the carriage came to a stop.

"We're here." She rasped. Sasuke bit down on her and she moaned now. Her breasts were covered in red and teeth marks when he was finished. Her legs spread for him as he rolled up her dress and he unzipped his pants.

The rest of their escapade proceeded on rather roughly, she held onto the seat as he pounded into her as hard as he could.

"Ngh, this is amazing!" Karin shouted. He rolled his eyes, not liking how noisy she was and pushed her back up against the seat. He changed angles and her eyes fluttered in pleasure. Her breasts bounced up and down wildly and they kept that pace for a good while.

After they were finished, she laid on the seat flaccid, Sasuke had held back his own release as he always did with any woman he fucked because he was not going to run the risk of procreating. He fixed himself up and went to zip up his pants but Karin stopped him.

"Let me finish you off." He watched her lift up and then kneel down in between his legs. She took his length in her mouth, he bucked his hips upwards and she took him in more.

At least she didn't tell him that she loved him, there were countless women who told him that after they finished and he would just laugh at them. Love was a foolish emotion, it didn't exist and was used as a tool to manipulate the feeble minded.

Love drove men to imprudent actions. Plus, he had no interest in pursuing a relationship with any woman, sex was just sex and did not constitute anything deeper.

He had made many cry when he told them this but he didn't care. They were all just floozies to him.

It didn't take long for him to release into her mouth, she wiped it off her mouth and he zipped up his pants.

"Compensation for you giving me a good time." Karin informed with a smile.

"We should head back to the ball now. So clean yourself up." He said looking at her, disinterested. She gave him a hurt expression but nodded. The carriage pulled off and she cleaned off her moistened legs. She pulled down her dress and fixed the collar of it. The ball was in full swing when it they returned, Karin stepped out of the carriage and Sasuke followed suit.

And as soon as they entered the ballroom, they parted like nothing had ever transpired between them. Itachi walked up to him.

"Where were you little brother?" Itachi asked coolly.

"Busy." Sasuke informed. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand you little brother." Itachi said. "The earl and countess would like to speak with you."

"Of course they do." Sasuke grumbled as he headed over to meet them.

XXXX

Indigo tresses danced through the wave of the water, flowers and sea shells were woven in between them and it whipped behind a small figure. A lavender colored tail swam through the water, making ripples throughout it and Hinata swam as fast as she could. She had on a strapless bra like top on, normally she would not have worn such veiling things but it made it easier to swim through the water. She remembered the first time she entered the water with a heavy shirt on and it got hung on a rock after she was swimming away from a shark.

Hinata held onto a bag, it was filled with all kinds of seashells that she had gathered from the bottom of the ocean floor just for Hanabi. She bit her lower lip, praying that she make it to the surface before she transforms.

It was the end of her second month and marked the beginning for her to become human again and she didn't want to be under the water at that time. Hinata pushed her tail to go faster, keeping an eye out for any predators. She would be glad to see her family again, it was lonely under the ocean by herself, sure she visited them since the Hyuuga palace sat on the water but she always had to go if there was a possibility of someone seeing her.

Hinata was born with the curse of becoming a mermaid, a curse that she had inherited from her mother and it all began when she was eight years old. She had been playing outside with her sister only to have collapsed on the ground, dehydrated with legs forming scales on them. Hiashi had to place her in a salt water where he told her about the curse. The curse made her mother and now her turn into mermaids for two months but remain human for the rest of the year.

And he told her the consequences that if they didn't transform, they could get sick and die, it was what happened with Hinata's mother because she was pregnant with Hanabi.

Hanabi didn't get the curse only Hinata.

Hiashi told Hinata that even her own mother was not sure about how the curse was placed on her since she didn't talk about it very much but at one point mentioned, it was placed on her by a witch.

However when Hinata was twelve, the salt baths no longer worked and she had to go to the ocean. Luckily, a couple of mermaids that were friends with her mother took her under their fins and that was how she survived even now at the age of nineteen.

XXXX

The ball lasted late into the evening till they got home. Sasuke rode in the carriage with Itachi as they made their way back to the Uchiha palace. The Uchiha palace was an elaborate one but a cold one. It didn't receive a lot of visitors after the massacre Uchiha royal families including Itachi and Sasuke's parents' years ago. The ones who massacred the Uchiha families were scorned men who had fallen in battle against the Uchiha after all, all Uchiha men and women were well-known for holding high positions in Konohagakure's army and achieving many victories. Itachi and Sasuke carried on that legacy by serving in the military for a couple of years. Furthermore, Itachi made sure that the Uchiha name remained revered and recognized in Konohagakure despite the tragedy but Sasuke did not speak of the incident since he was the one who witnessed it.

He was rather closed off from everyone including Itachi ever since that day.

The carriage ride was quiet on the way back to the palace, it was surprising because usually it was a time where Itachi questioned him about what he wanted in life. Usually, Sasuke just gave him a nonchalant answer because the truth was Sasuke really didn't know what he wanted in life.

They reached the palace in a matter of no time and then went their own ways. "Have a good night, little brother."

"Hn. You too." The Uchiha palace resided on the beach, there were a few palaces that also surrounded the beach including the Hyuuga one a couple of miles away. Sasuke was handed night clothes by a couple of servants but he didn't change in them. He never slept at night and if he did fall asleep, bodies of his parents and those he had killed in battle flooded his mind. Sasuke waited till it was late at night and he walked out onto the beach.

The moon hung high in the air, illuminating the ocean and Sasuke sat down on a rock, staring at it silently. It was a good place to collect his thoughts.

Sasuke soon heard splashing, he figured it was some fish but the noise became more and more prominent. His eyes narrowed and he got up, following the sound cautiously.

XXXX

Hinata had finally reached the surface just in time for her transformation, she knew that her father would be sending out members of the second branch to retrieve her. She scooted herself onto shore and saw clothing laid out for her on a rock. She smiled, knowing that her family was anticipating her arrival and she laid down. Hinata was tired from swimming so much, she could feel her transformation coming on, the first time she transformed it was painful but now not so much.

And she gave herself to it.

XXXX

Sasuke saw the outline of what looked like a fish as he approached the now silent noise but the closer he got, the more he realized it was not a just some fish. The "fish" had human qualities about it. He stopped in his tracks, hiding behind a rock and scruntized the scene. A girl with indigo colored hair laid on the sand, her hair was beautifully decorated and she had a slim upper torso. He was caught him off guard as his eyes traveled downwards and settled on her lavender tail. Sasuke couldn't believe it, she was…a mermaid. At first, he tried to rationalize it, thinking it was some form of hallucination due to the salty air. He shook his head, looking away and spat another curse. Sasuke then looked back and he had to admit he was taken aback by the scene unfolded in front of him. He watched scales on the tail begin to slide off as the lavender tail turned same color of her skin. He heard her let out a moan, her tail smoothed out and formed two long legs.

She laid there in the nude and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He turned away again, grimacing at the thought. He had never considered such a thing before and he found himself wanting to gaze at her more.

It was at that moment he abandoned his preconceived notions about love. Perhaps, it was not for the feeble minded or maybe he was feeble minded.

And the women he had been with didn't seem to matter anymore, the woman he took at the ball, all of them faded into obscurity and was replaced by her.

He watched Hinata begin to stir after a while and she tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed back onto the sand. Sasuke recognized her, she was the Hyuuga princess that he had seen once or twice around Konohagakure. He had never really interacted with her before.

Why hadn't he?

What was wrong with him?

But, one thing was for certain… he had to have her.

XXXX

Hinata pursed her lips and forced herself upright. She walked over to her clothes and stopped, turning her head. She saw a figure behind a rock a couple of feet away from her and she gasped, embarrassed. She ran to her clothes, slipping them on to cover her nude form and her cheeks turned ten shades of red.

"W-who is t-there?" She stammered as her lip quivered in fear. Sasuke stepped out from behind the rock and her eyes widened at him. She recognized him as Prince Sasuke Uchiha, he was incredibly handsome and found herself turning even more red. How much did he see! Did he see her metamorphosis and her nude form?

The thought of him seeing her nude made her want to faint.

Would he tell about what he saw?

"I thought mermaids were just a legend." Sasuke said, picking up a rock and he tossed it over into the ocean.

"P-please don't tell a-anyone." Hinata pleaded. Sasuke shrugged.

"It is not like anyone would believe me especially if the mermaid was the Hyuuga princess." He stated. Hinata stared at him, speechless.

"Y-you're not g-going to tell?"

"Do you want me to?" He snapped. Hinata shook her head and there was a silence exchanged between the two.

"T-thank you." Hinata said with a warm smile. His eyes flickered to the bag she was holding.

"What is that?"

"Oh, s-seashells for my s-sister." Hinata informed. He watched her perk up and reached inside her back, she pulled out rainbow colored sea shell and handed it to him. He stared at it and then back at her.

"What is that for?"

"As a thank you." Sasuke took the sea shell, their fingertips brushed slightly sending an electric flow down both of their spines.

XXXX

Sasuke could see that she wanted to say something more but he held up his hand, stopping her. He could hear the sound of about four or five men approaching and he hissed.

"Someone is coming."

"T-they are here f-for me." Hinata said, shocked. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go."

"You will meet me back here tomorrow." Sasuke commanded. He saw her look at him shocked and then nod as a shy smile played on her lips.

"O-okay." He saw her take off, meeting her entourage and looked at the rainbow colored seashell.

And for the first time in a long time, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow.

**If you would please review the chapter, it would be greatly appreciated as there will be more to come-FireGladiator**


End file.
